Phishing
Phishing is considered a Gaia Online scam. Overview Scam explained Phishing is largely done through the use of Gaia's Private Message system. An account posing as an Administrator or Moderator, will inform the potential victim that their account has been reported and will require investigation. The victim is then told that if they do not comply with the instructions that their account will be banned. Other forms of phishing are links that lead to a fake Gaia Online website. Another is a prompt pop-up which tells the user to enter their information, these pop-ups are caused by a code in a signature. Consequences explained The act of phishing is still prevalent on Gaia and the developers have done a number of updates to counter these happens. These consist of: *Informing users not to give way their password because a staff member would never ask for it. *A feature in Account Settings that will generate various security warning banners across the site. These banners attempt to inform users of scams. *Another account setting feature is a "now leaving" splash page which gives a security warning to a user that they are leaving the Gaia Online website. In addition to this the page will display the true raw link. While the action of phishing is bannable, Gaia informs that if a user willingly gave away their account information then they are not obligated to help get said account back, only to ban or freeze the account so that it is no longer used for scamming purposes. Phishing examples Via Private Message system Example of PM phishing. From: Report GO To: Username Posted: Mon Aug 10, 2009 10:30 pm Subject: LEAD Attention User, We are sorry to inform you that your account has been brought to our attention. Your account has been REPORTED and needs to be investigated for further information. Like any other Gaian Administrator, we don’t normally ask for this information but to clear your report we must. You will be asked a few questions to verify that this is your account. Please fill out the information requested.If you were offline when you received this message, you have been given 15 minutes to reply to this message as of the time you logged in or this report will not be able to pass the maintenance. IF YOU IGNORE THIS MESSAGE YOU WILL BE BANNED !!! User Name: Password: Verify Password: Email: Date Of Birth: / / '*REMEMBER* TYPE YOUR PASSWORD WITH A SPACE IN BETWEEN EACH LETTER ! Please do not submit PM reports for swearing, attitude, or issues not covered in the Gaia Online ToS. Additionally, please DO NOT submit this form multiple times, abuse this reporting tool, or spam this form with meaningless information. Thank you for your cooperation. ©REPORT 423.738.435.889.349 Example of link phishing. Hello my felow gaians Would you like to enter for a chance to win a free item? Read below! Enter now for a chance to win from our list including Brainchimized Wings Angelic Halo OMG Katana DJ Studio Headphones Golden Laurels This is a very, very helpful tool! Now i am not a super noob anymore and it only took like i say maybe 45 minutes tops! You don't have to believe me but i bet you will regret when you see your friend pop up with a OMG hat or BRAINchimized wings! Heres The Link: GaiaOnline Free Item GiveAway Time Offer Once you click the link you should see a blue or black box floating around (BLACK MEANS SUPER GOOD IT IS BETTER THAN BLUE BOX) Here is the Katana I received from this tool i transfered it to my main, blocked the name for privacy reasons! Via Gaia Forums Example of prompt phishing. Authentication Required The server fakewebsitename(.)com requires a username and password. The server says: A session error has occured please verify your Username and Password.. User Name: ___ Password: ___ In Cancel Example of survey phishing. Please Support The New Survey So They Will Bring It Back To The Gaia Community Because I Know We All Need It And Support It!!! Note: When you finish fill-up the survey you will receive rewards GOLD,ITEMS And GCASH Within 3 Minutes! "Grand Reward" Dj Headphones "Runner Up" Steel Plated Ninja Headband "Door Prizes" Horns Of the Demon, Golden Laurels, Katana Everyone Is a Winner! Claim Your Prize Here Gallery Glossary phishing.png|Phishing PM Glossary phishing - link.png|Phishing link Glossary phishing - popup.png|Phishing pop-up Glossary phishing - survey.PNG|Phishing survey Glossary phishing - fake page.png|Phishing website Category:Glossary Category:Scams